


The Taste on Your Tongue

by yuqiminz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Come Eating, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Squirting, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiminz/pseuds/yuqiminz
Summary: “Did you enjoy that?” He asked snarkily, and Levi briefly regretted teaching the man sarcasm.“As if me shaking with pleasure wasn’t clue enough for you…” Levi pouted, retracting his hands from Eren’s hair in favor of stroking Eren’s face gently, “brat.”(eren eating ftm!levi out...self-indulgent purposes)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	The Taste on Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt while going through the kink meme for laughs...decided to write it. urgh just realised that i forgot to mention i used afab terms for levi's genitals! tw for that if it affects your dysphoria.
> 
> note: author is transfem

Levi tangled his hands in Eren’s hair, his toes curling as Eren licked just underneath his clit. “ _ Fu-uck _ !” He whimpered, turning his face to the side to press into the pillow. Eren laughed from his spot between Levi’s legs, his hot breath glancing across his vulva. Eren flicked his tongue around Levi’s clit and the ravenette shrieked. Eren murmured in half-hearted protest as Levi’s fingers dug painfully into his scalp, but he didn’t halt his assault on Levi’s pussy. 

Prying his arm out from underneath Levi’s thigh, Eren brought up his fingers to spread Levi’s lips. Eren licked a stripe from Levi’s opening up past his hood, leaving a kiss on the labia. Levi’s thighs quivered as he fought the urge to clamp them around Eren’s head. “C’mon, c’mon,  _ please _ \- fuck!” Levi cried out, pushing Eren’s hair back and away from his forehead. One hand detached to grip the sheets instead as a deliberate suck right on his clit had Levi whining.

Feeling his orgasm getting closer, Levi wiggled slightly away from Eren, his whole body quivering with pleasure. Eren noticed this and pulled him back down by the backs of his thighs, making a disapproving sound. It pissed Levi off to be tutted at by someone younger than him, but he didn’t voice his displeasure. Eren dove in again, smothering his face against the soft, pink lips. 

Eren sucked harder on Levi’s clit, groaning in appreciation when Levi rolled his hips up against Eren’s face. His clit glanced Eren’s chin, and Levi’s mind went numb. Levi pushed again, harder and with more determination, again and again. Each time, louder moans than the last left his lips. Eren didn’t complain as Levi grinded against his face, gasping for air as he drew closer to the brink of his pleasure. 

He came with an enervated whimper, hips jerking involuntarily. Levi flopped back onto the bed, his face flushed pink with exertion, eyes squeezed shut as he shook in the aftershocks of his climax. Eren snickered as he wiped the slick off his mouth and chin, pecking Levi’s abs. “Did you enjoy that?” He asked snarkily, and Levi briefly regretted teaching the man sarcasm. He kicked his heel against Eren’s ribs, humming contentedly at the consequent ‘oof’ from Eren. 

“As if me shaking with pleasure wasn’t clue enough for you…” Levi pouted, retracting his hands from Eren’s hair in favor of stroking Eren’s face gently, “brat.” Eren grinned cheekily, kissing his way up Levi’s torso and wrapping his lips around the ravenette’s left nipple. Levi tried to regain his breath, sighing with pleasure when Eren nibbled tenderly on his chest. Levi pulled him up for a kiss, reaching down to stroke Eren’s cock.

Eren tilted his head, licking into Levi’s mouth as the small hand moved up and down on his dick. He sat up, pulling Levi with him and pushed his hips into Levi’s grasp. Once leisurely strokes quickened in pace, and Eren gripped Levi’s shoulder. “I’m-  _ oh _ ...gonna  _ cum _ !” Eren choked, thrusting up into Levi’s fist. And when Levi’s hand twisted  _ just right _ and his thumb dug into the slit, Eren came.

His body went taught as his cock wept, strings catching on Levi’s lower stomach and even some dribbling onto Levi’s vulva. Levi mewled quietly, his thighs tensing. Two fingers fell to his soaked sex, swirling around in the spunk. Eren watched with hooded eyes, sitting back on his haunches. 

Levi pushed a finger into himself, his breath hitching at the small stretch. He leveled his gaze on Eren as he fingered himself slowly. Unhurried thrusts, pushing Eren’s cooling cum into his hole. Eren’s eyes flicked up to stare at Levi and his face darkened. Levi scrunched his nose in confusion, sitting up once again. “You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” Eren growled, pushing Levi back and moving down the shorter’s body.

Through hazy eyes, Levi watched as Eren moved his face between his legs once again. Levi yelped when Eren started licking up his own seed. He turned his eyes away, staring up at the ceiling as he breathed out shakily. “You’re disgusting,” Levi mumbled, whining quietly when Eren’s warm tongue prodded at his swollen clit. Levi looked back down and shuddered, for Eren was staring up at him as he cleaned his cunt of the thick substance. Eren gathered a little on his tongue, making a show of flipping it out for Levi to see. 

The corners of Levi’s lips curled in amusement as Eren swallowed and licked his lips, voice thrumming in satisfaction. His lips parted in a particularly loud moan when Eren closed his lips around Levi’s clit and hummed. This time, Levi did clamp his thighs around Eren’s head, throwing his head back and keening. Eren shifted his thighs away, pressing his tongue into Levi’s entrance. Levi keened and brought a hand up to pinch his own nipple, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Eren continued to watch him as Levi fidgeted in his place on the bed, pulling harshly on his nipple. He moved his tongue out, replacing it with a couple fingers. Eren pressed them deep, pulling out slowly,  _ so _ slowly, before jabbing back inside. Levi’s hips jerked and he cried out as Eren discovered a rhythm for pistoning his fingers in and out of his cunt. 

“You’re gonna- _ngh_ _haah_ \- make me c- _ahh_ \- cum,” Levi heaved, grasping harder at the sheets until his knuckles paled. Eren pumped his fingers faster, spreading them and twisting them in that delicious way that had Levi sobbing. Levi’s voice broke as he tumbled over the edge for the second time, thighs shuddering violently and hips jerking away from Eren’s relentless touch. “Fuck, _stop_ , Eren.”

Levi grit his teeth, angling his crotch away from Eren’s fingers, but the man beneath him just pulled him back and drove them in harder. Back arching, Levi howled, scratching at the sheets as the pleasure engulfed him. He threw down a hand to swat Eren’s fingers away, but he was weak with that consuming feeling and it was in vain. A few merciless licks later and liquid surged violently from Levi’s cunt and he screamed. 

With eyes blown wide in shock, Levi reached down to rub desperately at his pussy. It only gushed harder, making Levi feel light-headed with pleasure. His mouth hung open in a hoarse scream as he cupped his mound feebly, Levi’s whole body trembling. Eventually, it stopped, allowed Levi to drop his hips back onto the bed.

“ _ Holy fuck _ ,” Eren breathed out. Levi couldn’t muster up enough strength to glare at him. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

Eren’s face and hair were dripping and the brunette had a dopey grin on his face. Trying not to get worked up over how hot Eren looked with his lips pink and slick, Levi quipped, “My cunt.”

“Well, obviously but can you do it again?” 

Snorting, Levi rolled over onto his stomach, groaning at the soreness in his hips. “I don’t know,” He grumbled into the sheets, eyes drooping shut with exhaustion. Two orgasms in a row wouldn’t usually sap him of his energy like this, but that last one was... _ odd _ . “No,” Levi concluded.

Eren sounded slightly disappointed but only came up to kiss the back of Levi’s neck.

“You have to clean up,” Levi added, “I can barely feel my legs.” Half-truth, but it would get his thighs and crotch clean. Eren’s warm body mass disappeared from behind him for a couple minutes. Levi sighed drowsily at the sound of the running pipe.

A warm, damp towel wiping down his legs and hips that were getting increasingly more sore sounded  _ amazing _ . Levi exhaled dreamily as he waited patiently for that.. 

  
Eren came back and wiped the towel between his legs, careful to be more gentle when he got to Levi’s vulva and clitoris, wiping slowly and deliberately. Levi still moaned at the feeling, but ultimately relaxed on the bed. “These sheets are filthy,” He complained but made no move to get up from them. Levi turned his head to the side, eyeing Eren as he cleaned up. 

Soft lips on his was the last thing he felt before his weariness took him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this, do a little part two when they wake up or some shit idfk let me know what y'all think. 
> 
> Unedited.


End file.
